Hear Me Now
by Fingersnaps
Summary: A new tenant moves in to Tim's apartment building and she causes great disruption in his life. This is an AU romance, written for a Don Quixote challenge on NFA, so I would suggest if that kind of thing doesn't appeal, you look away now.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Calls**

"Spill Tim, on a scale of one to ten...just how hot is she?"

Tim leaned back in his chair with a sigh; he was already regretting telling Tony about the new tenant in his apartment block; he had only seen her once, very briefly, but she was..."Fifteen."

Tony almost choked on his coffee. "What? No one scores that high, not even Angelina Jolie or Jessica Alba on a very good day."

"You ever have work to do DiNozzo?"

"Always Boss!" Tony grabbed the file from his desk and started reading; he turned to Tim and whispered. "I want a full description Tim, later."

"Tony, why must you always know such things, some of us, we prefer a little mystery regarding the people in our lives, do we not McGee?"

"Mystery…not sure there's much mystery about my life Ziva, at least not around here."

He nodded in Tony's direction and Ziva smiled complicity; they both understood the importance of keeping certain things in their private lives very private indeed.

Tim tried to get back to work, trust Tony to want information. Tim wasn't sure it would be a good idea to describe this woman to Tony, he was pretty sure he'd be bombarded by a series of impromptu visits to his apartment, or a blatant request from Tony that Tim introduce him to his new neighbour.

He was typing almost without thinking; he couldn't get her off his mind. Tim had seen her for just a few seconds last night as she had walked from the elevator pulling a small suitcase behind her. She hadn't even noticed him, so intent was she on getting into her apartment…he'd most certainly noticed her…

If Tony wanted a description, he could supply one without any difficulty. She was 5'10', 130 pounds, hair…to call her a brunette would be an injustice; her dark hair glowed with a lustre that seemed to be fed by a fire from within. Her eyes, at first he'd thought they were blue, but looking back now, he changed his mind, they were violet, rich deep violet…he had almost introduced himself, offered to help her, but the appearance of a tall, military-looking man in his mid forties stopped him in his tracks. Tim had shrugged, what would be the point anyhow, a woman like that, she was way out of his league.

Tim set to work with renewed vigour in an effort to dismiss her image from his mind before he went completely poetic and started describing her lips as cupid's bow… No point wasting time thinking about what he couldn't have, his time would be much better spent working on his current search program.

Tim climbed the last flight of stairs wearily; it had to be tonight that the elevator wasn't working. They'd caught a case right before lunch that had kept them busy through to nine this evening, thankfully they'd managed to tie it all up within the day and Gibbs had given them permission to complete their reports in the morning. That had been music to all their ears and they'd hurried out of the building before their boss could change his mind. All Tim wanted now was a hot shower and bed; he put his key on the door with a sigh of relief.

"No! I will decide, not you!"

The voice, loud and angry came from the apartment across the hallway. It was a woman's voice; must be the new tenant. Tim hesitated, should he knock on her door? He heard a crash as something hit the floor, mind made up he was at the door in two strides; he knocked sharply. His hand went to his gun as he waited, then the door opened, just a little but he could see her beautiful violet eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, only I heard shouting, are you alright?"

"Perfectly; I do apologise, I did not realise the radio was so loud, it will not happen again."

Tim wasn't convinced that the sounds he had heard came from a radio, but she didn't look hurt, and what she got up to in her own apartment wasn't really any of his business. "It's not a problem, so long as you're okay."

"Thank you for your concern, I am very well."

"In that case I'll say goodnight." He held out his hand. "I'm Timothy McGee; I live across the hall, if you need anything…"

She took his hand and smiled. "Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Elowen."

Emboldened by her smile Tim spoke before he'd even had a real chance to think. "Maybe…if you're not too busy…we could have coffee one day."

She put her head to one side as she considered the question, and Tim thought he had never seen anything more lovely.

"Coffee…I think I would like that…I am not sure when I will be available…"

"No problem, I have a card, my numbers are all on here, just give me a call, anytime…"

"Thank you, I will call. Goodnight to you."

"Goodnight."

Reluctantly he let go of her hand and headed back to his apartment; Elowen gave another little smile as she closed the door, he had kind eyes this Timothy McGee, no hint of the darkness there. Her smile faded as she caught sight of the two men standing in her living room.

"I told you we have to be discrete; you cannot bring such weapons here, we must learn the ways of this world."

"My Lady, you must allow us to fulfil our duties, your father charged us with your protection, you know the dangers he is facing, please allow us to do our job and protect that which is most precious to him."

Her anger was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Trefusis and Zennor had been her sentinels since she was an infant, and although it sometimes felt as if they were smothering her, they were right, the last thing her father needed was to hear that she had come to harm. "You are correct my faithful Zennor, I will take every care, however, we must try not to see danger in every corner, there are good people here, I feel it…"

Tim lay on his bed, sleep was a long time coming, he'd listened out for any further outburst from across the hall, but everything seemed quiet…fifteen? He smiled in the darkness, she was much, much better than that, her beauty was only half the story, her smile…she'd only had to smile at him once and he knew he would do anything for her, absolutely anything…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Winds of Fortune**

Three days went by, and Tim didn't catch so much as a glimpse of her, there had been no call; as he'd suspected she wasn't interested in him, and who could blame her? With her looks, her charm she could have her pick of every man who met her, and maybe she'd already made her choice, the man he'd seen in the hallway that first night, he was older that her, but age was no barrier to love.

He tried to put her out of his mind, to resign himself to the fact that she was unattainable; his attempts to get on with his everyday routines weren't always successful. Tony seemed to have made it his personal mission to extract every tiny morsel of information he could about what he termed 'Tim's mystery neighbour.'

"Tony, for the last time, there's no mystery, she's a private person who keeps to herself, I don't have a problem with that."

"Then how come you've been looking even more hangdog than usual? Don't think we don't notice these things; reading people is what we do round here…least some of us do,"

"Gee thanks Tony." Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and Tim gratefully made use of the interruption. "Hey Boss, nothing doing on Botha's bank records, got a few possible leads from his phone logs. These names crop up a lot."

"Show me."

Tim clicked his remote and four pictures appeared on the screen, Gibbs glanced over at Tony and Ziva.

"You two take Banks and Finch; Tim we'll go talk with Madson and Keown."

"On it Boss."

It was with a sense of relief that Tim followed Gibbs out to the sedan, conducting interviews with Gibbs not only kept him away from Tony, but he had found that the busier he was the less likely he was to think about Elowen…

Tim was debating whether to call for Chinese, or use the last of the salad in his refrigerator when there was a soft knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight, but when did that ever stop Tony, although the knock certainly didn't sound like his team mate. He opened the door and was greeted by the vision that had filled his mind every spare moment since Sunday evening.

"E…Elowen, did you need something?"

"I thank you, no. I have all I require; however…if you still wish to have coffee, I shall be free on…Saturday, that is correct, Saturday."

Tim didn't even try to stop the smile that he knew must make him look like a dork. She hadn't forgotten…"I…yes, that would be great. There's an excellent coffee shop not far from here, unless you have anywhere in mind."

She shook her head slightly. "I am new to this…this city; I will be guided by you."

"Okay, how about 10.30 Saturday? I'll call for you, and we can walk there together."

"That would be most kind, thank you Timothy; I shall see you on Saturday. I wish you goodnight."

She went back to her apartment and Tim was left standing in his doorway, mouth open, eyes shining…he hadn't dreamt that had he? She'd really asked him for coffee…he finally turned and headed back inside; giving himself one important piece of advice, do not mention this to Tony!

"This is a scone? It is very appetising; blueberries are such a sweet fruit, one of nature's finest gifts…You are very quiet Timothy McGee, am I talking too much?"

"No! No Elowen, I love to hear you talk, your voice is like music…ouch, did I say that out loud?"

She laughed. "You did, and I thank you for the compliment."

Tim took another sip of his coffee in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment. "You can call me Tim, most people do."

Elowen put down her scone and considered the man who was sitting across the table, then she shook her head. "I think I will continue to call you Timothy; names have a great importance you know, and yours…it is special, as I think you are."

Tim could feel the heat rising in his face…blushing was an adolescent habit he'd never been able to break. "Your name…Elowen, I looked it up online, it's Cornish isn't it?"

"Cornish? There are similarities that is true…and what did you find…online?"

"Nothing much, it said Elowen was Cornish for elm, like the tree you know."

"Indeed I do…my full name, it is Elowen Gwedhan..."

She was quiet for a few minutes and Tim started to worry that he'd overstepped some mark he didn't know about.

"I…Elowen, I didn't mean to pry, you have such a beautiful name, I was curious to see if there was a meaning."

"There is always a meaning…always…Excuse me, I must use the…restroom."

Tim gave himself a mental head slap; he'd gone too far, telling her about his internet searching; would she think he'd been prying into her background too? He'd been tempted, it would have easy, but it would also have been wrong. He tried to sit still, nervously watching the restroom door, hoping she would come back and not just walk out on him, if she did, come back, he'd do better, stick to generalities, and try really hard not to put his foot in it again.

Elowen splashed cold water on her face and tried to regain her composure. She must learn to have more control, it was the talk of names…how could he know the importance of the naming rites, or that one name could strike fear in her heart? Even in this place that was so far removed from…no, she must not think of it, therein lay heartbreak. She would go back to Timothy, and she would banish from her mind all dark thoughts, she grimaced a little at her reflection in the mirror; annoyed at her own lack of control and then she smiled as she turned to go back to their table, in truth it was not difficult to smile when she was with him.

"Look at him Ziva, I told you it was a matter of time; he's gone all Heston on us again, admit it Tim, you had sex didn't you?"

"No!" Tim took a deep, calming breath. "No Tony, look I know you won't understand this, but…I…this time I don't want to rush things, okay?"

"Spoken like a true gentleman McGee. Not everyone has to have sex on the first date Tony."

Tony and Ziva started arguing about when was the best time to broach the subject of sex and Tim started typing, he had no idea what; it just made him look busy and with a little luck they'd forget he was even here. He'd made the mistake of telling them he'd taken Elowen to dinner Tuesday night, and since then he knew Tony was waiting for signs that Tim had taken the relationship to a 'new level'. Tim knew exactly what Tony meant by that, but spending time with Elowen, it already felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. They hadn't even kissed, not a real kiss, but every time he took her hand or kissed her cheek it felt…almost overwhelming. He was just hoping to get through the rest of the day without a case because the team wasn't on call this weekend, and he had plans for tomorrow.

The weather had been set fair for a few days and there was the promise of more sunshine ahead for the last weekend in April and he wanted to take Elowen outside for a change of scene. Tim had noticed that Elowen seemed a little pale; she'd assured him she wasn't sick, but he wasn't so sure.

"How about we spend a few hours taking in some fresh air? If the sun's shining on Saturday, we could take a picnic to Greenbelt Park…walk one of the trails."

He saw a shadow cross her face. "That would be wonderful, but…" She glanced down, torn between doing what her father would wish, and doing what her heart desired; she made her decision, looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Timothy, I would love to share a picnic with you."

"Timothy, this is beautiful; I had never thought to see such a place so close to the city."

The day had passed in a blur to Tim, he'd been walking on air since the minute they got out of the car and started walking through the trees. Elowen looked beyond beautiful; she was almost glowing as they made their way through the wooded parkland. Tim had barely noticed the scenery as they walked, he was happy to simply be by her side; he felt contentment such as he had never known before.

She knew so much about the trees and plants and would run from one to the other as she discovered a new delight. Her joy was so infectious that Tim was almost laughing as he followed her along the woodland trail.

"Timothy, you do not know how much this day has meant to me, to be among such wonders."

Their picnic lunch had been eaten hours ago and reluctantly Tim started to guide Elowen toward the parking lot.

"We could come again, any time I don't have work, if you like..."

"Like? Oh Timothy, it would make me so happy." She turned to him with a smile that made him feel like the luckiest man in existence.

He held her close and leaned in to kiss her, but he was almost blown off his feet by a sudden ferocious gust of wind that came out of nowhere. Elowen threw her arms around him, and he was surprised to see a look of terror in her eyes.

"Elowen?"

She had no breath to answer as the wind buffeted them and roared through the trees. It took all of Tim's strength to hold on to her, but he was determined not to let her go.

"Hold on to me! We're almost at the parking lot."

They started to run as the wind carried in black storm clouds that sent ice cold rain cascading to the ground.

"Timothy..." Her voice was timorous and fearful; she seemed to have lost all the lustre that the day had given to her. "Timothy, I must…I must get away from here, we must hurry, please."

"We're here, quick, get inside." Tim held the door open for her, and almost had it blown from his grasp; he helped Elowen into the car and draped the picnic blanket round her shoulders. She sat silent and shivering as he started to drive home as fast as he was able; he put on the heater full blast, hoping to still the chattering of her teeth.

"We'll be home soon; you can get into some dry clothes."

She stared out of the window at the driving rain and found her voice at last. "Hurry, I must get inside…"

As soon as he pulled up outside the apartment building two men hurried to the car; one Tim recognised, the other was a stranger to him.

"My lady, you must come inside, they draw close."

Elowen cast a longing look at Tim, but followed them inside.

"My lady…Elowen, what did he mean?" But she was gone.

Out of habit Tim parked the car and it was only as he was walking up the steps back into the building that he noticed the sky...cloudless and blue, the wind was gone too...

Something was very wrong here, and one way or another, even if it meant digging deep into her background Tim was going to learn more about Elowen Gwedhan; to find out why she had been so terrified by the wind and rain, and whatever it took, he was going to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

6

**Dastardly Doings**

Tim spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday using every ounce of the hacking skill he possessed to try and find out more about Elowen Gwedhan. The search was fruitless, other than finding out that Gwedhan was Cornish for tree, he was as much in the dark regarding her background as he had been since the day he met her.

Starring at his computer screen Tim mentally replayed the conversations they'd shared; trying to remember a single reference she'd made to family, friends, home, job…there was nothing. He'd been so engrossed in drinking in her beauty, listening to her voice, marvelling that she was prepared to spend time with him, he hadn't asked a single question, just let the conversation drift. He knew she liked blueberries, the music of Mozart and Chopin, she didn't watch TV, loved to read; and as he had seen for himself at Greenbelt Park, she loved to be outdoors…so how come she spent so much time cooped up inside?

Tim had tried to speak to her several times, but each time he knocked the door he was met with silence. He knew she was in there, no one had left the apartment since Elowen had been bundled inside yesterday evening; but he didn't want to push her, so he walked away.

He was about to turn in for the night when he decided to make one more attempt to see her. He stood at her door and raised his hand ready to knock; then he heard crying.

"Elowen! Can you hear me? Please Elowen; I just want to know that you're okay." He listened carefully, the crying had stopped, but no one came to the door, and there was no answer from inside.

"Look, I'm going now, but if you need anything, anything at all, please call me. Don't shut me out Elowen, let me help."

Tim waited for a minute or two, willing Elowen to open the door and tell him what was wrong; the door remained firmly closed and with a sigh he went back to his apartment.

"Elowen Gwedhan, what kind of a name is that?"

Tim almost leapt out of his seat, he'd been concentrating so hard on his continued search that he hadn't heard Tony come in.

"It…it's…if you must know, it's the name of the woman I've been seeing."

"And you're running a criminal background check; hey Tim, I know you've had some setbacks in your love life, but this seems…extreme." Tony leaned over Tim's shoulder to get a better look at the monitor. "How long have you been at this?"

"Since Saturday; Tony it's weird, I can't find any records for her..."

"Surely that's a good thing Tim, none of us wants to think we're dating some psycho."

"No, you don't understand, it's not that I can't find a criminal record, I can't find any record, social security, driving licence, birth certificate...not a thing."

Tony gave a low whistle. "And if you can't find anything...hey McSnooper, maybe she's an alien from the twilight zone."

"Seriously Tony, that's the best you can come up with?"

"It's early; give me time, I'll work on it..."

Tony went back to his desk humming the _Twilight Zone_ theme. Tim logged out of the database and quickly started typing again. Tony was way off with his stupid alien remark, but he had given Tim an idea for new search criteria. He should have thought of it earlier, the way she talked, even her name...what if she was from overseas...he'd only been checking US sources, he had to broaden his horizons, he glanced up as Gibbs came running down the stairs.

"Gear up! Missing security analyst at Quantico, let's move!"

For two days and two nights they had worked to find Captain Laura Pearce, she was in possession of data that in the wrong hands could have rendered a multi-billion dollar satellite defence system useless, and put American lives at risk. Sleep had been a luxury they couldn't afford and Tim had started to think he wasn't going to sleep in his own bed for yet another night when they'd finally found the captain; she was safe at Bethesda, battered and bruised, but not seriously hurt.

The elevator door opened and Tim trudged wearily along the hallway, his back pack seemed to weigh more with each step he took; he was so tired, he couldn't wait to get inside and sleep for at least twelve hours, they'd been given the day off, so he could forget the alarm for one night. It was only as he got close to his own door that he realised how dark it was in the hallway, he glanced up, the light was working, he shook his head to try and clear the fuzziness that seemed to have settled in his brain. The light was no better, in fact it looked even darker, especially near Elowen's apartment, wrong…this was wrong, how could it be so dark when the lights were all working?

"Elowen!" He banged the door; all thought of sleep was gone from his mind. "Elowen, open the door or I'll break it down!"

There was no answer, but he wasn't going away, he didn't hesitate, he kicked as hard as he could and after two attempts the lock gave way.

Tim stumbled into the apartment, it was so cold…and the darkness, he couldn't see a thing. Quickly he grabbed the flashlight from his back pack and gasped as the beam of light illuminated the scene.

"Elowen…" She was lying on the couch, so pale, her lips were almost blue. Tim ran to her and felt for a pulse; his hands were trembling so much it took him three frantic attempts before he felt a rhythm, faint and slow, but it was there. He pocketed the flashlight and gathered her in his arms, carefully he retraced his steps and hurried to his own door, he had to lay her on the floor as he fumbled in his pocket for the key, he tried to control the shaking in his hands as he struggled to get the door open; at last…he leaned down to pick her up once more.

"Elowen, can you hear me? It's Timothy…"

Tim thought he could detect a slight fluttering of her eyelids, but she didn't answer, and she was cold…so cold. He carried her into his bedroom, settled her on the bed and pulled the covers over her trembling body; he grabbed the spare quilt from the bottom of his closet and laid it gently over the covers.

"T…Timothy?"

"Yes, I'm here Elowen."

She tried to sit up, but Tim restrained her. "You're freezing cold, stay where you are."

"Z…Zennor; Trefusis…where are they? They were with me…"

"I'll go look; promise me you won't move from here."

"I promise."

Tim hurried back to Elowen's apartment and found the two men he had seen on Saturday, they were slumped together on the bedroom floor, but as the flashlight beam raked over them they started to stir.

"Come on guys, you need to wake up. I can't carry you."

"The…Lady Elowen…we must…"

"She's in my apartment."

With a speed that took Tim by surprise the men got to their feet and went running across the hall. Tim let them into his apartment and led them to the bedroom; Elowen was sitting up in bed, the quilt wrapped tight around her. He watched in silent astonishment as the men fell to their knees on his bedroom carpet and bowed their heads to Elowen.

"Forgive us My Lady, we were derelict in our duties; we should never have left you alone, not for one minute."

Elowen shook her head and smiled. "Stand up, both of you, the fault was mine. I ordered you to rest; I thought…foolishly I thought I was safe inside…" Her smile widened as she looked up at Tim. "You saved me Timothy, the cold, it was…"

"Whoa…before you say one more word, maybe you'd like to make some introductions…and you could try starting with yourself. I'm Timothy McGee, a Special Agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and you are?"

Elowen's smile faded, she had been waiting for this moment, the longer she stayed here, and the more she saw of Timothy, the more likely it was that he would want to know more…He deserved the truth, without him the cold would have rendered her helpless, and the one she feared beyond all others would have taken her…

She swung her legs out of the bed, and rather unsteadily got to her feet, the quilt held round her shoulders like a cloak. Tim saw a new determination in her demeanour as she stood before him.

"I am Elowen Gwedhan, Mistress of the Greenwood, youngest daughter of King Derrow of Lyverva, Lord of Healing Magic, and Keeper of the Light." She inclined her head toward Zennor and Trefusis. "These men are my Sentinels; they were born to the ranks of the Gwith, and have been my faithful guards since I was in the cradle."

Tim opened his mouth to speak, to ask if she was playing him for some kind of fool; but there was something about the way she looked at him…like she could see right into his soul. All he could do was mumble, "Never heard of Lyverva, where is it?"

"It is…far from here…" Her next words died on her lips as they all heard a sibilant hissing noise, they turned to the direction of the sound and saw a tendril of smoke filtering under the bathroom door…only it wasn't smoke; it was inky black, just like the darkness in Elowen's apartment.

Trefusis pointed to the ever growing blackness. "My Lady, they have found you; you are no longer safe here, we must go back, your father will know what to do."

"But it was my father who sent me here; he thought it was the only way to protect me."

Tim couldn't bear to see the fear in her eyes; he hurried to her and took her hand in his. "Elowen…look, I don't understand what's going on here, but let me help."

With a brief smile she shook her head, and stared again at the encroaching darkness. "You do not know what you are saying Timothy, there are…forces at work that are beyond your comprehension. I could not ask for your help…"

He tightened his grip and turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "You didn't ask Elowen, I want to do this; I will do anything to keep you safe."

"You mean this Timothy, truly?"

"With all my heart Elowen."

She hesitated for a second, but the truth of his resolve was plain to see on his face. Elowen put her arm around him and held him close. "My brave Timothy, truly you honour your God." She tilted her head a little and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Are you prepared to follow me, whithersoever I go?"

"Anywhere Elowen, all I want is to be by your side."

"Then come; Zennor, speak the words."

Tim didn't know what language Zennor was speaking and he didn't understand why he was falling…he must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes he was lying on the ground, only it was a ground covered in green moss as soft as velvet. He looked up, there were trees, lots of trees, so tall they seemed to be touching the sky, and they were whispering Elowen's name...

"I am here my brothers and sisters, rest easy, I am here." The whispers stilled and Elowen turned to Tim with a smile that illuminated the forest. "Timothy, welcome to my home."

He got to his feet and tried to speak, but he couldn't find any words…was he dreaming? The smoke; that had to be it…hallucinogenic gas.

"Timothy, are you hurt?"

"N…no, this place…Elowen, where are we?"

She took his hand and smiled sympathetically. "It is…disconcerting is it not, to be somewhere so…strange? I know; it is exactly as I felt when I first arrived in your world."

"My…seriously, I need to know, where are we?"

"In the Greenwood; the trees will offer us protection, at least for a little while. Come with me my love, we should go to my father."

Tim followed without a word as he tried to make sense of where he was, and what he was hearing…had she just called him 'my love', it couldn't be, could it? All around the trees were lush and green and he was sure they bowed to Elowen as she walked along the path. Her faithful Sentinels marched ahead, alert to any danger. It was such a perfect place; Tim couldn't imagine anything bad happening here. They hadn't walked far when the woodland gave way to rolling pasture covered in untold numbers of wild flowers; their colour and perfume was almost an assault on the senses.

"We are here Timothy, come, my father is waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Serpents of Sin**

"This…this is where you live?"

"It is my family home, yes."

Elowen had said her father was a king but this; it was beyond anything even his imagination could come up with. The building...could you really call it a building? It looked like an extension of the greenwood, almost as if a thousand trees had woven themselves together to make the perfect palace. He could recognise oak, ash, silver birch, chestnut and elm. They were blended together in a way that even nature never dreamt of; the intricate patterns and the soaring majesty of the towers at each corner took Tim's breath away.

Elowen tugged his hand and he followed her inside, only for his senses to be assailed once more by the beauty of the interior; ceilings that seemed impossible to reach, floors that shone like candlelight, and walls...

"Are these?"

"Yes Timothy, they are waterfalls, my father's best work I think."

There was a definite twinkle in her eyes, and he found himself laughing aloud. "Now you're showing off."

Elowen snuggled close to him. "Perhaps just a little."

They came to a huge oak door; Trefusis and Zennor pushed it open and Tim was face to face with Elowen's father. He was just a fraction shorter than Tim, with silver hair that reminded him a little of Gibbs, except the king's hair was long, and held in place by a gold circlet. His eyes were a deep brown that seemed to grow a shade lighter when he looked at Elowen.

"My precious daughter, I had hoped the move to the earthly plane would have protected you for a long time, if you are not safe there, I do not know what more can be done."

Tim stepped forward and bowed his head. "Sir..._..._I'm here to help, I will do anything to protect your daughter, she...she is everything to me." As he said it Tim realised how crazy it must sound...Elowen's father had no idea who he was, or what right he had to even be here.

"My daughter already has strong feelings for you, this much I can see, what of you Timothy McGee, do you care for Elowen?"

Tim didn't stop to wonder how Elowen's father knew his name, considering what he'd seen already it seemed like a small detail. "More than I ever thought possible, she...Elowen...I just want to keep her safe..."

"You have no need to speak further; I can see the truth in your eyes. However, before you offer protection, I should tell you why my jewel is in danger. Come, both of you, sit with me."

As the three of them were seated on chairs upholstered in green velvet moss, Elowen inclined her head slightly and a servant appeared with three glasses and a bottle filled with amber liquid.

"Oak apple mead, from my father's best trees; drink Timothy, I think you will find the taste...acceptable."

It was more than acceptable, Tim could feel the warmth flowing through him, giving him renewed energy; it tasted wonderful too.

King Derrow watched his daughter watching Timothy McGee...he had seen such a look as she had about her only once in his life; when Elowen's mother, his beloved Tamar had looked into his eyes...so many years ago, He had lost her to a terrible wasting sickness, he would not lose Elowen to the evil at their door, but he felt he may lose her to this green-eyed man from another world.

"Elowen, you know a love between you...it can never be."

"But Father..."

"Are you forgetting Gorma?"

"How could I forget him, he sent the darkness..."

Tim wanted so much to take her in his arms, but with her father looking so stern, he simply asked a question. "Is he the one who scares you so much?"

"It is what he has become that causes me pain."

Her father nodded his head in sad reminiscence.

"Since time beyond memory the ruling families of Lyverva have bonded together through marriage, and we have been at peace. In keeping with tradition Elowen was betrothed to Gorma, Lord of the Mountain Realm, he was born just one year before her. They met each other often through childhood and into their young adult years..." His voice faltered and Tim could just detect some brightness in the King's eyes...was he crying?

Elowen reached out for his hand."You could not know what he was to become, the change was so sudden." She squeezed her father's hand and continued the story.

"There was to be a great feast to mark one year until our wedding day. Gorma...he was to bring his family, but when he arrived, he told my father that he had no family, this was not true Timothy." She took a sip of mead and breathed deeply. "Gorma's entourage consisted of men who were not known to any in the Greenwood, and there was one..." She shuddered at the memory. "Menadue, he was not born of the mountains, he came from...from a dark place, and he brought with him dark magic such as we had never known before. Gorma, who had been so dear to me, he was a stranger; his eyes were cold, almost unseeing, that meeting, it was terrible."

Elowen's eyes filled with tears, and regardless of her father's gaze Tim rushed to her side. "Don't cry, please Elowen, we can put things right, together."

King Derrow stood beside his daughter, laid his hand on her shoulder and bowed his head. "I wish with all my heart that it was so easy Timothy McGee. The power that Menadue holds, it strikes fear even into my heart; not for me, but for my little jewel. Menadue has decreed that Elowen must marry Gorma on the feast of Beltane...this very day. He has demanded the first child of their union as 'payment' for showing Gorma the sinister path."

Elowen was trembling under his touch, Tim took her hands in his and whispered to her words that Derrow could not hear, but which stilled her tremors; such was the power of true love.

"I will not let such a thing happen, this is why I sent Elowen away, I had hoped their power could not reach so far."

"Father, I fear I may have enabled them to find me, I could not stay inside; I tried, but the trees were calling to me..."

Tim let go of her hands in shock. "Elowen, I asked you to the park...is it my fault that they found you? I would never have taken you if I'd known."

"How could you know? Timothy, I will never regret the time we spent together...seeing how much you loved the outdoors too...it was the day I fell in love with you." She stood up and threw her arms around him. "My a'th kar, I love you..." Their lips met and both felt a joy they could only have imagined in their sweetest dreams.

Derrow let them have their moment of pure happiness; it would be over soon enough...

The door burst open and Zennor ran toward them. "My Liege, they are at the Northern Gateway."

Tim would be lying if he said he could never have imagined the scene that was playing out before him; he'd imagined it or scenes like it many times, but only when he was taking on a role in his online games…this was real, and Elowen's life was at stake.

The Lord of the Mountain Realm stood at the gateway to The Greenwood, surrounded by his retinue, and side by side with Chamberlain Menadue. Gorma looked sick, pale, thin and with eyes that appeared without colour, almost without sight. But it was the four guards whose eyes were everywhere, watching every movement that held Tim's gaze, they were four snakes standing almost six feet tall, jet black with eyes like hot coals; they were coiled and ready to strike at any who challenged Menadue's will.

Derrow had tried to talk with Gorma, to reason with him, but Gorma was beyond reason, he was so deeply in thrall to Menadue that there was no way back for him. The young man who would have been a worthy match for his daughter was gone, and in his place a cold cipher, capable only of following the will of his Chamberlain.

"Menadue, I ask you one last time, end this here, let Gorma free, and permit my daughter to choose her own path."

"You are wasting time and breath Derrow, the betrothal is binding in Lyverva law; if you do not hand Elowen of the Greenwood to us now, we will take her."

"NO!" Tim couldn't stand aside any longer, this…this misshapen wretch was threatening the light of his life. "Hear me Menadue, you will not take Elowen, she alone will decide her future."

"And who are you to speak on behalf of the Lady Elowen?"

"I'm her champion, and if I have to I will fight you to the death; your life for hers, sounds like a good deal to me."

Menadue's laugh echoed around the courtyard. "You are not even Lyverva born, and you presume to challenge me?"

"For Elowen's sake, I would challenge the devil himself."

Elowen rushed to Tim's side and tried to pull him back. "Timothy, you must not…he is…there is no way to reason with him; if I do not go he will turn his evil on the inhabitants of the Greenwood. I cannot permit them to suffer on my account."

"You will not go with him Elowen, not while I have breath in my body." He kissed the tears on her cheeks. "Tell me again you love me, I can face anything if I have your love."

"My a'th kar."

"I love you too, with all my heart." He kissed her again, and smiled at her father as he took Elowen's hand. "Look after her."

"Derrow, hand her to us, immediately!" Menadue's voice had raised an octave higher as he witnessed Tim's defiance, and saw Elowen being led away by her father. "She is mine, I will take her. Prevaz, strike!"

The serpents uncoiled to their full height and turned their loathsome heads toward Elowen; Tim took a step to his right and put his own body between Elowen and the Prevaz.

"Don't you have the courage to fight me yourself Menadue? You have to send these creatures to do your dirty work."

The snakes turned their heads in Tim's direction. He almost reeled from the hatred he saw in their eyes, but he didn't falter, Elowen's life was all that mattered.

"You will not take her, not you or these loathsome creatures…"

Tim was silenced as four jets of venom struck him on the chest, he stumbled to his knees…pain…too small a word to describe the piercing agony he was feeling. He fought to take a breath, then another…he could hear voices and crying…don't listen to that, concentrate…slowly he got to his feet, every breath was a new agony, but he would not give in…

"You…will not…' he lifted his head and focussed on Menadue's evil eyes. "Never…so long…as I…breathe…"

The snakes drew back their heads again, ready to strike, they fired their venom but it fell short of the mark…Menadue cried out in fear…their power was fading, he tried to conjure up new acolytes…nothing appeared, this could not be, he was the all-powerful, he could do anything…this incomer, he could not have the ability to defeat him, it was not possible.

A flash of white light filled the courtyard, the brightness temporality blinding all who had witnessed the confrontation. When their vision cleared they could barely believe what they saw…small scattered piles of grey ash where Menadue and his cohorts had been standing, four mounds of black ash where the serpents had fallen, and Tim, lying on the cobblestones, unmoving, barely breathing…

Elowen ran to him and held tight to his hand. His skin was cold, clammy; Elowen knew that there was only one outcome for those who were struck venom from the Prevaz, but she wouldn't let him go, not her brave Timothy. She kissed his forehead, willing him to live.

"Timothy, my dearest love, you should not have done this, if only I had left you where you belong."

"Worth it...see you safe...my a'th kar..."

Tim's hand slipped from her grasp as the final breath left his body. Elowen cried out. "No! No...my heart...my soul..."

Derrow of Lyverva knelt beside his daughter and cradled her head as he had done when she was a child. "Elowen, I am sorry, he is gone..."


	5. Chapter 5

4

**Virtue Shall Triumph**

Elowen refused to acknowledge the truth of her father's words; she would not release her grip on Tim's hand. "My love, my dearest love, hear me now, I cannot live without you, I will not." She tore her gaze from his lifeless face to speak with her father, violet eyes dark with passion Elowen pleaded with him.

"Father, you are Lord of Healing Magic, use your power to bring him back to me; I beg you."

He wanted nothing more than to grant her wish, but not for the first time in his life he doubted his own ability. "I fear such a task is beyond me Elowen; Menadue's magic was strong…he may have taken Timothy beyond my reach."

Elowen gripped tighter on Tim's hand, so long as she didn't let go she could have hope that he would return. "But not beyond our reach Father, if I join my power with yours, together we can do this, please…"

"You know what this will mean? Your rune magic will be gone for ever."

"I care nothing for the magic, only that it can bring Timothy back."

"Very well." He knew and loved his daughter enough to know her mind was made up. King Derrow took her hand in his left hand, placed his right hand palm-down on Tim's chest. The chant was as old as time and had been handed down from father to son for as long as there had been kings in Lyverva; Derrow sang the words and waited to feel the power coursing through his veins…he had tried to use his magic to save his dear Tamar, but her sickness had come from nature, not from magic, and he had failed…this time he had to succeed for Timothy, and for Elowen.

He heard her gasp and knew that she was feeling the loss of her power, for a second he thought of bringing an end to his song; Elowen's magic was a part of her…but so was Timothy, and he had proved with his sacrifice that he was worthy of her love.

Elowen joined in the chant, her eyes never leaving Tim's face, she sang for his very life, and her song echoed round the courtyard and beyond; the song was taken up by all the trees in the Greenwood. Elowen's voice faltered momentarily as the beauty of the song filled her heart with new hope.

"Do you hear Timothy? They are singing for you, only for you, my dearest love."

Derrow felt life before he saw it, the regular, rhythmic beating of a heart that had been still. "Elowen, he lives…"

The joy that transformed her face as Tim's eyelids flickered open was all the proof Derrow needed that Elowen would not regret the loss of her rune magic.

"Timothy." The way she said his name was like salve to Tim's healing wounds. He tried to get to his feet, only to feel two pairs of strong arms helping him, Trefusis and Zennor supported him as he focussed on the scene.

Where Menadue and his acolytes had stood piles of grey ash were being dispersed by a gentle breeze; Tim glanced quickly to the spot where the murderous serpents had spewed out their venom…four mounds of black ash…

"How…?"

"You defeated them Timothy."

"But how…I had no weapons."

"You had the greatest weapons possible against evil magic; a pure heart and a selfless quest. You asked for no reward, made no bargains, you laid down your life for my daughter. Menadue could only understand evil; you were imbued with a righteous defiance so pure that he knew it would follow him into infinity…"

Tim scraped his hand through his hair, and shook his head; he couldn't understand, but he could hope. "Elowen is safe now?"

Derrow smiled at him. "She is, and I owe you more than I could ever repay Timothy McGee."

"You don't owe anything Sir, all I ever wanted was to see Elowen safe…"

Tim lifted Elowen's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, almost reverently; he was surprised to see tears falling over her long lashes. She answered the unspoken question in his eyes. "Tears of joy Timothy, I feared I had lost you forever…but we are together now and will be so long as we draw breath."

Tim pulled her close and kissed her for the second time; it was as sweet as the first, but tinged with sadness, how could they stay together?

"Elowen…we're from different worlds, I can't stay here, and you…your home, your family…"

She silenced him with another kiss, then took his hand once more and turned to face her father.

"Father, I love you, as I love my brothers and sisters, but the love I feel for Timothy, it transcends all others…In his world he works each day to bring wrongdoers to justice, I will not take him away from such a noble task; I would be by his side…always."

Derrow knew he had lost her, but he had to make one last effort to keep her in Lyverva. "Think long and hard my daughter, remember now that your rune magic is gone, should you leave this world, you can never return."

"I have made my choice Father, I choose the man who stood between me and oblivion."

Tim had been rendered speechless by Elowen's words, but he finally managed to put some coherent thoughts together. "Elowen, listen…I love you and I want to be with you always, but I couldn't ask you to leave all that you have here to be with me."

She smiled broadly. "You did not ask Timothy, I wish with all my heart to be with you…if you want me…"

"Want you…Elowen; I'm not sure I could live without you." He let go of her hand for a moment and stood before the King of Lyverva. "I can only imagine how much it will hurt you to lose Elowen, but I make you a solemn promise, I will do everything in my power to see that no harm comes to her."

"This I know Timothy, and I know my Elowen; a love such as yours should not be denied." Derrow reached out for their hands and smiled benevolently. "I give you my blessing, and my promise that your family will visit you on the earthly plane whenever we are able. Now, before we say our goodbyes, there is one thing you must do."

Tim leaned against the metal wall of the elevator, had it only been one day since he'd walked out of NCIS eager to go home and sleep for twelve hours? He'd spent the drive here trying to come up with a rational explanation for his behaviour the last few days, since Elowen had come into his life…couldn't do it because he'd been completely irrational; he'd gone chasing shadows and serpents, heck he'd travelled to another world…best he kept that to himself…for the love of a woman…but what a woman. The elevator doors opened and Tim breezed into the squad room. "Good mornin' to ya! It's a fine day isn't it?"

Tony paused his computer game and stared at his team mate with a knowing smile. "Okay Ziva, this time I know I'm right. McLover here used his day off to spend some quality time with his lady."

"Even though it is none of our business Tony, I think you are correct. There is definitely an air about him this morning...McGee, you look happy, and it suits you."

"Thank you Ziva."

Tony hurried over to Tim's desk. "So come on, you know I'm craving detail, what exactly did you get up to?"

"Some things you don't need to know Tony, and I'll never tell, but there is one thing..." Tony and Ziva waited expectantly, and Tim released the bombshell he knew would render Tony speechless for the second time in his life. "Elowen and I, we're married."

THE END

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
